


The other Akashi

by jhengchie



Series: Memoir of an Emperor [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bokushi, M/M, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokushi liked Furihata who like Oreshi who liked no body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my mind, and I just wanted the other Akashi to have a spotlight ^^

Akashi had two personalities, the _real_ Akashi and the _other_ Akashi. This is a fact that people close to him knew and accepted. The other Akashi was a flaw brought by pressure and stress of aiming perfection and the real Akashi was what people wanted. The other Akashi was always looked down as the _evil_ and _psychotic_ Akashi and though it pained the real one, he made no move to defend his _little_ brother. THe other Akashi did not take offense on this though, because he did some things that were, let’s all face it, conventional and sane. But if there is one thing that the other Akashi could ever wish for, perhaps it was a boy named Furihata Kouki.

 

The Seirin point guard was no one, a forgettable face and character but to the younger Akashi, he was all that he could remember. He knew that Furihata was scared of him, but he could only blame himself for it, because he did unthinkable things like dashing with a pair of scissors and almost gouged Kagami’s eyes out in front of him. He also knew that Furihata has a crush on his brother, the real Akashi with ruby red eyes and a charming smile. He could see how he stare at his brother on the rare times that they met due to Kuroko; oh how he wished to be the one to receive those lovely gazes.

 

 

But try he might, he couldn’t be the one Furihata could love, he was just someone that will forever be a threat, a monster or the evil that resides inside the real Akashi. And so he just restrained himself and stayed quietly inside his brother, opting to stayed at the back seat and let his brother rule their lives to what he sees best.

 

It went well, Akashi graduated high school and college with flying colors, and took over the company as soon as he was fit to do so. The other Akashi beamed with pride as he watched his brother succeed and people respected the young powerhouse, but there was still the dull ache inside him and the longing for the brunette that had stolen his heart and was yet to give it back.

 

 

And then Furihata Kouki appeared in front of him. The brunette was smiling as he bumped into him in the elevator. “Good Morning Akashi-sama.” Everyone greeted including the brunette and the red haired boss nodded but did not respond. Bokushi can see Furihata’s blush and his heart ached even more, he wanted to touch the boy and talk to him, but he was also afraid of the consequences of his appearance; and how Furihata would react to the mismatched eyes.

 

Bokushi was depressed beyond doubt but he did not surface, he did not want to meddle with his brother’s affair, but the longing stayed and his heart (if ever he had one, he thought about it)wanted so much for a chance to be with Furihata even if it is just a minute or two.

 

_An arranged marriage_

 

Bokushi’s eyes widened as he read the file, his brother was going to have and arranged marriage to some girl for political and financial gains. He could not allow such heresy, Furihata would be heartbroken by this news and he wouldn’t want to have to witness the tear stained face of the boy he loved so much.

 

 

But he couldn’t just show up all of a sudden, and Oreshi was in a meeting as well; so he ended up waiting for the right time to speak his mind. The announcement of the engagement hit everyone at the annual corporate dinner, and Bokushi looked at the crowd, spotting the brunette who was trying to hold the tears as he left the ball room. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to do one thing.

 

“ _Oreshi._ ” Bokushi spoke and Akashi’s eyes widened as he heard this familiar voice.

 

“You came back.” Akashi replied. “Why?” He asked his self.

 

“ _Can you do me a favour?”_ Bokushi said.

 

“What favour is that??” Akashi asked calmly.

 

“ _Can I take over your body for a day?”_ the younger asked and Akashi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Why would i?” He asked back.

 

“ _I’ll disappear from your life after_.” Bokushi said and Akashi laughed.

 

“Such strong words. What will you do when I allowed you to do so?” Akashi asked further.

 

“ _I want to date Furihata Kouki.”_ Bokushi bravely answered.

 

Akashi laughed loudly. “You want to date who?” Akashi asked then continued to laugh. “A nobody?” Akashi asked again.

 

 _“Probably. Can you arrange that for me?_ ” Bokushi asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“Then you’ll disappear forever?” Akashi reiterated and Bokushi hummed his reply. “Very well, consider it done.” Akashi replied and soon retired to his bed.

 

 

Furihata was surprised when he was called to the president’s office on afternoon, but when he sat across the red head president who he admired even more despite the fact that the president was out of his reach and not to mention betrothed.

 

“Furihata, I would like to ask for a favour.” Akashi started and Furihata nodded. “Are you free this weekend?” He asked and Furhata nodded again. “Very well,, please meet me at the amusement park at 8am.” He said then dismissed the employee.

 

Furihata was surprised with the invitation, was that a date? Perhaps it was and he couldn’t help but feel giddy about it, maybe there was a chance that Akashi might like him too. But it dawned at him that perhaps he’ll be a mistress or something. He sighed as he returned to his seat and faced his computer, fuck his life, but he’ll just enjoy the date for now.

 

Furihata was greeted by a smiling Akashi but he saw the mismatched eyes and he wanted to ran away. He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves as he approached the handsome man at the entrance. “Sorry to keep you waiting, uhm, Akashi-sama?” Furihata tried to sound normal albeit the trembling his body is experiencing right now.

 

“ _I know that you are expecting someone else Kouki_.” Bokushi spoke and tried to smile. “ _I know that you are scared of me but rest assured that I wouldn’t do anything ill of you_.” Bokushi continued. “ _I also know that you like my brother and not me, but please enjoy this day with me Kouki.”_ He continued and then looked at Furihata nervously.

 

“I will try.” Furihata replied, not sure why the emperor had reappeared but he figured that it’s probably the next best thing since Akashi was already betrothed. “Let’s go in.” He said and Akashi nodded.

 

The day consisted of them going on rides and taking pictures, mostly Furihata took the pictures since Akashi would eventually delete them so why take it. They fell in line and even though Furihata was afraid of heights and the other Akashi, they still rode the scary and cheesy rides. Furihata let all his inhibitions go and tried to enjoy as best that he could, opting to think of his date as the real Akashi and not the other Akashi, and it worked for a while because he was having fun. But when Bokushi tried to hold his had, he jerked and muttered an apology; to which Akashi took notice and did not try again.

 

The sun was setting when they sat on a bench over looking the sunset when Akashi paused to recall the day that had passed. He enjoyed it even at the pretence that Furihata liked him back and was enjoying it with him. The sunset was casting an orange glow to Furihata’s face and Akashi couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with how gorgeous Furihata was. He smiled bitterly as he recalled the way Furihata smiled and screamed during the rides. He also recalled how peaceful Fuirhata was when they rode the carrousel. He wanted to etch those memories on his mind as this was the first and last time he’ll be able to do this.

 

 _“Kouki.”_ Bokushi spoke and Furihata looked at him. “ _Can you do me a favour?”_ He asked and Furihata nodded. _“Can you remember this day for as long as you can?_ ” He asked with furrowed brows.

 

“I will try.” Furihata replied and Akashi nodded; that was enough for him.

 

“ _It’s getting late, I’ll drive you home._ ” Bokushi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

They drove in awkward silence until they arrived in front of Furihata’s residence. Furihata thanked him before he moved to open the door. But Bokushi held his wrist and pulled him towards his body making Furihata collide with Akashi’s chest. Bokushi then held Furihata’s cheeks with both hands and he leaned in towards Furihata’s face.

 

Furihata’s cheeks flushed as his heart raced. He closed his eyes, too afraid to see how this will end up but opened his eyes wide as he felt warm lips on his forehead and warm liquid fell on his cheek, was Akashi crying?

 

 _Kouki, you may not love me for you love my brother but please do not fear me._ Bokushi wished as his lips touched the forehead of his beloved. He shed tears as he relished the moment that he had, how little time it was. “ _Thank you Kouki.”_ Bokushi spoke and then released Furihata who just blinked at him dumbfounded.

 

Furihata coughed and bowed before he quickly left the car and dashed inside their house. He clutched his chest as his heart beat fast. He was confused, was he feeling something for the other Akashi?

 

Bokushi was crying, of course he was, when he gave up everything for this one day but he regretted nothing. He stepped inside Akashi’s Tokyo apartment and then collapsed on the bed, too tired to change out of his day clothes, too weak to go on.

 

Akashi woke up wearing the same clothes that his brother wore the other day and that disgusted him. He mentally scolded him but none responded; that was odd. Akashi went on his daily routine and in no time, he forgotten about his brother’s seeming disappearance.

 

Akashi felt peaceful but somehow he felt that he was missing something. His engagement was proceeding as planned and the wedding was due to commence in a few months time. He also saw Furihata Kouki once in a while but the brunette was a little different. Akashi did not dwell on it though because seriously, he had more things to worry about rather than the mousy boy his brother was fond of or his brother’s silence.

 

True to his promise, Bokushi disappeared from Akashi, he buried himself deep down inside Akashi’s consciousness and never resurfaced, even if he felt so heart broken watching his brother’s wedding to an unknown woman. She was beautiful and lady-like in demeanour but they both know that love did not dwell between them and the marriage was purely political; and it made Bokushi weep, but could do nothing but watch.

 

“Akashi-sama.” Furihata greeted the boss as they passed by each other outside the meeting room.

 

“Yes Furihata.” Akashi greeted back.

 

“Can I ask something personal?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded. “Can I talk to the _other_ you?” Furihata asked and Akashi shook his head.

 

“I tried to talk to him but he is not responding.” Akashi replied and Furihata nodded.

 

“Thank you. I deeply apologize to have wasted your time. I’ll be going now.” Furihata excused himself then walked towards the elevator to get back to his desk.

 

Akashi was curious; Furihata seemed to be eager to talk to his brother and not scared like he used to be. Akashi has bigger problems to worry than what Furihata was feeling for his brother, but if it will come to a conclusion that Furihata becomes his brother’s lover, he will definitely not allow such indecency; primarily because he is now married to a six month pregnant wife. It was still a marriage of convenience, a political ploy but it was still unfair for his wife since she too had a hard time keeping up with appearances as the hay wife of Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Akashi Noriko was faithful and loyal, she was raised to be one, and despite not loving Seijuurou, she still carried on with the duties as a wife, and most importantly, giving Akashi an heir. She was relieved to find out that she was pregnant with a boy; she doesn’t need to get mandatorily pregnant again thankfully. And though Seijuurou reassured her that even if their first born became a daughter it will still be okay, her conscience wanted her to give Akashi a male heir.

 

Her pregnancy was not smooth sailing though, for she was diagnosed with an ailing heart. On her 9t month of pregnancy, she was put on induced labor for she experience a stroke. “Save him Akashi.” She spoke through heavy breaths.

 

Akashi was torn when the octor asked him to choose, both has their consequence and either will result to death. _Save him_ , his wife’s voice was piercing and he knew it was also her way to express her desire for freedom. And so he chose the easy way out, he chose his son over his wife.

 

Akashi Noriko died of childbirth, while their son Akashi Taiga was born. The son had his red hair and eyes, and lips and nose of his mother. Akashi cooed at the baby, he was such a gift from God.

 

 It was bittersweet for him though, because although he did not love her, he still respected her.

 

The stress of the situation got to Akashi Seijuurou, and as he cried in frustration, a voice emerged and enveloped him with warmth and comfort.

 

“ _I promised not to return Oreshi, but I do think that you need me now._ ” Bokushi spoke in a gentle tone, and Akashi could only sob in reply.

 

They only have each other now, and despite being far too different in personalities, they are brothers. Bokushi muttered comforting words of reassurance as Akashi Seijuurou faced the public, mourning for his wife and rejoicing for his son.

 

People criticized Akashi for choosing one over the other, but he did not care, he was sure that Noriko was happier now. Akashi went on with his life, a strong figure that will never be broken down. Akashi Taiga was adored by the Akashi household, and the baby was rotten spoiled the minute that he was born. Akashi love his son as well, and looking at the precious smile of his son, he couldn’t help but hate himself for not saving her, for now Taiga will grow up without a mother and when perfection calls, he might succumb to it like he did.

 

 _“You’ll be a great father.”_ Bokushi reassured him and Akashi sighed.

 

“Why did you leave?” Oreshi spoke out of tangent.

 

“ _I promised didn’t i?”_  Bokushi replied

 

“Why did you return?” Oreshi asked further.

 

 _“Because I didn’t want you to repress yourself again.”_ Came the honest reply. “ _I could leave now, I see that you’ve grounded yourself.”_ Bokushi continued.

 

“I appreciate your concern.” Oreshi uttered. “Furihata wanted to talk to you.” Oreshi brought up and he could feel his brother tensed up.

 

“ _I do not wish to make things complicated.”_  Bokushi replied. “ _I prefer for the status quo.”_ Bokushi replied.

 

“You won’t be able to hide forever; he’ll be coming to the funeral service tomorrow.” Oreshi informed him and the younger went silent.

 

Akashi observed the people who gave their respect, eyeing Furihata who was walking towards him to say his condolences. “My deepest condolences Akashi-sama.” Furihata said and the boss gave a small nod.

 

“Do you want to talk to him?” Akashi spoke stiffly and Furihata looked at him with stars in his eyes.

 

“I appreciate it if it’s possible but I don’t want to trouble you, it’s been a rough week Akashi-sama. Please rest more.” Furihata said and bowed once again before leaving in favor of sitting outside.

 

 

\----

 

Taiga grew up well despite not having a mother figure in his life. It’s been a year and Akashi was spearheading his son’s birthday party planning. It is a momentous event so he had to plan it perfectly to a T.

 

“He is not yet ready, I am afraid.” Akashi said as he spoke to Furihata, the brunette was now promoted to executive assistant as Akashi found the male to be effective in aiding him after a presentation due after his wife’s funeral.

 

“It’s okay.” Furihata replied. “Can you just give him this?” Furihata handed the boss a photograph and Akashi nodded as he received it. It was of course a picture of Bokushi and Furihata, the sun was already setting and they decided to take a picture with it.  “Please tell him that he’s an idiot.” Furihata said dryly.

 

“If you insult him, you are insulting me as well.” Akashi replied.

 

“I’m sorry.” Furihata sighed then turned to leave. “I know that it sounds creepy but, please tell him that I am not afraid of him anymore.” Furihata said then closed the door, heart racing at the brave confession that he had just done.

 

 

\------

 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Oreshi spoke to his brother.

 

 _“it’s not what you wanted. It would be unfair for him.”_ Bokushi replied.

 

“What is unfair?” Oreshi asked “You deserve some happiness.” Oreshi pointed out.

 

“ _I do, but at what cost? I could never have my own identity; I am just your personality.”_ Bokush pointed out. “ _He’ll just end up being a mistress of sort and I don’t want him to suffer.”_ Bokushi’s voice was soft and Akashi could feel the throbbing pain in his heart. _“Please tell him that I am grateful.”_ Bokushi replied preparing to lock himself again.

 

“If I take him as my lover, would you be happy?” Oreshi asked.

 

“ _Don’t play with Kouki. He deserves someone better._ ” Bokushi replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

 

\---

 

“I love him.” Oreshi’s confession startled Bokushi.

 

“ _It’s nice, I am happy for you.”_ Bokushi replied and then buried himself in the pits of nothingness.

 

 

The confession was all too sudden, a kiss after the party and Kouki had effectively pacified the agitated Taiga into sleeping, Akashi took the opportunity to do so. Kouki was wide eyed as usual but Akashi did not expect the rejection.

 

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept you Akashi-san” Furihata declined. “it’s not because you are not my type, I do like you a lot as a matter of fact, but I don’t think I would love you completely without me talking to the _other_ Akashi.” Furihata explained and Akashi nodded.

 

Akashi closed his eyes and then opened them again; his eyes now mismatched and Furihata could see the tired and sad eyes of the _other_ Akashi.

 

“ _Please don’t hesitate to love my brother.”_ Bokushi spoke.

 

“It’s been a while.” Furihata spoke with a gentle smile. But then he pulled the _other_  Akashi into a tongue tied kiss the caught the latter of guard. “Don’t just disappear on me.” Furihata said and kissed Bokushi again. “I may have been scared of you, but that day, you made me realize that you are part of Akashi Seijurou, and I love you just as much as I love him, maybe even more.” Furihata smiled and this time it was Bokushi who leaned in and captured the brunette’s lips in a kiss.

 

“ _I love you Kouki.”_  Bokushi said and Furihata responded almost instantly.

 

\---

 

“Sei, Akashi!” Furihata called out from the kitchen as he prepared Taiga’s bento.

 

“Yes?” Akashi responded, carrying the six year old son from the bedroom.

 

“Hurry, he’ll be late for his first day of school.” Furihata uttered and ruffled the red haired son.

 

“Papa!” The red head whined then pouted, making both his parents laugh.

 

“Shall we go now?” Akashi asked and the two boys nodded.

 

\---

 

“Papa!” Taiga screamed as he ran toward Furihata.

 

“How was my tiger?” Furihata asked.

 

“I made friends today! His name is Tetsuya!” Taiga said, pointing to the sky blue haired toddler being picked up by a blonde male.

 

Taiga waved at the boy who waved back and Furihata noticed the faint blush on his son’s cheek.

 

“Wait till I tell your father about your crush.” Furihata teased and Taiga cried on the spot.

 

“Why are you crying?” Akashi asked as he parked the car in front of the school gates.

 

“He has a crush Sei.” Furihata informed him and Akashi knelt to face his son.

 

“is Papa bullying you?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded. “Want me and Bokushi papa to punish Papa Kouki?” Akashi asked and the boy nodded.

 

“ _Okay, I’ll take charge later.”_  Bokushi spoke and Taiga wrapped his arm around his father’s neck and kissed his cheek.

 

“your eyes are always cool papa!” Taiga squealed.

 

“ _And you too Taiga.”_  He replied as he picked up his son and laced his fingers with Furihata. “ _Let’s get take out tonight._ ” Bokushi announced and Taiga cheered.

 

“Sei! Argh, if I didn’t love you both I would give up on you!” Furihata whined, the image of fast food was not good for his baby, and the fact that Bokushi is using it deliberately was just foul.

 

“You better thought it over before you teased Taiga.” Akashi replied and chuckled, making Furihata smiled; he’ll get revenge on both Akashi one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy Ending. I do have a story idea in mind of kindergarten AU so I kinda added baby Taiga in there XD


End file.
